Cuando un rayo atraviesa la arena
by ramdomrol
Summary: Arthur atraviesa una crisis emocional muy fuerte que cambiara todo por una confesion amorosa a Alfred que le confiesa que va a casarse con otro, Francis tratara de ayudarle pero se ve muy perjudicado,quien tendra la culpa? saldran de esta? FrUk y leve UsUk (mal resumen)


Cuando un rayo atraviesa la arena.

Cap. 1

Arthur toqueteaba el tempo de su escritorio, mirando a la nada pensando en muchas cosas, fuera llovía bastante fuerte y se castigaba mentalmente una y otra vez repasando esas imágenes que habían sucedido tiempo atrás, y otras de hace apenas unas horas… porque era tan idiota? Se había atrevido y solamente había hecho el ridículo y conseguir la mofa de todas las naciones presentes en la sala… él estaba tan seguro de que todo saldría bien… ahora solo le quedaban las lagrimas y la soledad.

No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo asi, el replicar de su teléfono móvil le saco de su ensimismamiento cuando ya sus ojos estaban secos al no poder llorar mas; con voz exausta y ronca contesto aquella llamada de la cual ni vio el numero, pensó que seria otro mas para reírse…

-Si..? –se atrevió a decir-

-Anglaterre… no me cuelgues…

-Vale…-no iba a pelear con él ahora. Estaba dolido, minutos antes el francés le había animado a cometer esa locura-

- Yo… lo siento…. No tenia ni idea de lo que pensaba ese americano… por favor.. Arthur entiéndelo…

- Solo has llamado para eso? –dijo en su tono frio y distante-

- Queria saber… como estabas?

- Pense que eras lo suficientemente listo para imaginártelo, pero veo que no… pues estoy destrozado, estuve planteándome el suicidio pero soy algo cobarde después de todo. Y.. bueno he llorado hasta que no me quedan lagrimas, ahora iba a dormir porque estoy exhausto, y no quiero saber nada de nadie. Contento ahora?

- ….-sus palabras tan tajantes le hicieron un nudo en la garganta- iré a tu casa mañana estaré allí, no te dejare solo…

- Francis… preocúpate mas por ti, ya te has reído suficiente de mi ¿no crees? Si tanto disfrutas destrozando las ilusiones de la gente, deberías buscarte una vida. –cuelga sin mas dejando al francés pálido ante su contestación.

Tras colgar, se tiro en su cama, casi sin vida como si fuera un esqueleto hueco sin alma, estaba frio y por mas que se abrigase ese frio no conseguía irse. Había confesado su profundo amor a la persona que mas amaba, y le salió con que estaba prometido con otra persona… ni siquiera escuchó con quien ya que sus oídos se bloquearon con las risas de burla de los presentes por su metedura de pata, por lo visto todos lo sabían menos él… siempre era el último en todo, ya estaba harto, seguramente Francia también lo sabía y simplemente le dio alas para poder reírse augusto… lo único que recordó fue que salió corriendo de allí, muerto de vergüenza al ver incluso la sonrisa del americano apagándose con el lo único que le había impulsado a seguir cada mañana… había esperado tantos siglos para estar con el y en un segundo nada tubo sentido… en el fondo se echaba la culpa por haber esperado tanto o quizás nunca pensó que su pequeño America tendría una pareja o estaría con nadie que no fuera él… que no sabria cuidarse ni salir adelante. Si..con esto confirmaba lo de tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra; pero si anteriormente con ese golpe su corazón quedo roto esta vez se había convertido en una pequeña montaña de arena… solo deseaba aislarse de todo… y de todos. Nada tenia sentido para él ahora, no iba a romper ese matrimonio ahora después de todo le quiso lo suficiente para desear su felicidad aun; pero se sentía como un pelele, apaleado, sucio y cansado.

Sin darle mas vueltas se quedo profundamente dormido, sin soñar nada, y sin saber el tiempo que paso hasta que se consiguió despertar. AL día siguiente, desconecto todos los teléfonos, arranco el cable de internet y se deshizo de todo lo que le comunicaba con el exterior. Se centraría en su trabajo interno, no asistiría a ninguna reunión en un tiempo y así esperaba poder construir una capa lo suficientemente ruda para sobrevivir.

Pasaron semanas, supo que Francis, había ido por allí pero ordeno a su guardia no dejarle salir del aeropuerto, le dejo una carta en su visita que quemó sin leer, no quería saber nada, pero dia tras dia mandaba cartas… y cartas… incluso algunos días mandaba tres cartas… acompañadas de una rosa en ocasiones. Se acumulaban en su buzón, hasta el punto de sacarlas en sacos enormes ya que estuvo asi durante tres semanas.

Un buen dia, dejo de recibirlas… pensó que se habría cansado… y al principio sonrió victorioso; al dia siguiente empezó a preocuparse… no quemo mas cartas, sino que las guardo todas pero aun no podía leerlas… Pasaron cuatro días y la preocupación le carcomía. Encendió el móvil por fin, y al instante miles de mensajes de llamadas perdidas le bombardearon; tuvo que quitarlos todos para poder llamar ya que se le bloqueó… Llamo… Espero un tono… dos tres… nade lo cogía… colgó y seguidamente llamo a su teléfono fijo, no lo cogió ni si quiera su ama de llaves.

Penso que igual le estaba devolviendo el golpe y le ignoraba a propósito, pero empezó a obsesionarse, llamo y llamo pero no cogía ni una sola llamada.

-m-maldito francés coge el teléfono por favor…

Pero no haia respuesta, iba a tirar la toalla cuando.. algo al otro lado de la línea, descolgó el teléfono del fijo, y se oia un silencio sepulcral….

-Francis?...-no se oia nada… - Francis e-estas ahí? – no había repuesta, seguidamente, se oyo una respiración y colgaron el teléfono.

Arthur se asusto muchísimo, se arrincono en una esquina, que había pasado? Había sido Francis? Pero.. y si no era él? Le habría pasado algo? Si era asi era todo su culpa… sin dudarlo ni un instante recogió sus cosas, metió las cartas en una bolsa para leerlas de camino y puso rumbo a Francia.

Continuará….

(Es mi primer fic :D espero que os guste ^^ Hetalia no me pertenece .)


End file.
